Captain America, The last avenger, APH
by ArthurPirate9800
Summary: The American Way: A military genetics experiment transforms 98-pound weakling Alfred Jones,into the iconic red, white and blue crusader. Cap must balance superheroics with his patriotic duty to sell war bonds,all while winning over Arthur Kirkland's heart


It was about noon, and there was still no sign of what the military men were in search of, something that is over seventy years old and so far impossible to find by hand. The snow fell in-between a strong wind, as a party of soldiers continued out with their mission. What were they looking for? Well if I told you that now, you would probably already know how the story ends.

"Under here!" One of the men yelled, feeling the block of thick ice they were standing on. After 70 years of being stuck in the Atlantic Ocean, you would probably think that things would freeze over, so the first place to check was under the glacier. Machines quickly made their way to the location selected and layered a hole in the ice, causing it to cave in and break.

'Unbelievable." The sergeant said eyes wide with excitement at what they had discovered. A cave about fifteen feet into the ice, bits and pieces of scrap metal were scattered across the flooring, also frozen over. "Get those boys down there and start looking!"

"Yes sir! "Two of the men were soon strapped onto a line and were lowered into the cave, with only flashlights in their hands, they began to search every inch of the frozen space. But still nothing was to be found, nothing closer to giving them at least a clue, even though this was the situation, they never stopped searching, because this was the closest they have ever come.

After a few hours of looking, the men started to give up and began to call in troops to pull them back up to the surface. "Guess the legend is just going to stay one after all..." The tall, darker man said, strapping himself to the line once again. He took a step back in position and suddenly, a vibration was heard, almost causing the glacier to split in half. The man turned slightly and looked down at his feet, spotting a hint of red by his boot, but it was under the thick layer of ice.

"Sargent!" He shouted, kneeling before the ice and wiping the left over frost covering it, now actually able to see the red white and blue material that was there. "We're all clear." The men smiled with joy, the search was finally over, and they had finally found the missing piece to their project.

The end.

...Not really.

The Axis powers (Germany, Italy and Japan) were losing rapidly against the allied forces, which includes France, Brittan, Russia, China and of course America. Soldier against soldier fighting to save their country. Germany's leader, more like dictator at this time was Hitler himself and his perfect race of blonde hair blue eyed men, also known as the NAZI's. But beside Hitler, stood a man that was slowly growing more and more with power, His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Norway, December 15th, 1943. A young man quickly made his way into the wise man's castle, expression showed nothing but complete fear as he raced down the black painted streets, being chased by an army of German troops, sent in by none other than the fuhrer himself, or is that really the truth?

"MASTER" The boy yelled out, as he ran into the building. "MASTER THEY'VE FOUND US!" An elder man dressed in robes that had a beard almost up to his shoulders, hair as long as a maddens should be. He too understood what this meant, for they have been hiding a special treasure that they believed held the power of the gods themselves, and Schmidt wanted nothing more than to uptaine it.

The boy grabbed hold of his masters sleeves and begged for him to hide, for they now know their location. The elder one shook his head and put a hand on the boys shoulder, with a quick glance of hope, he smiled down upon him. "I've hidden it, they will never find it-" Before the man could finish his sentence, the wall was broken down by a large and strange machine. The cement blocks fell on top of the boy and crushed his body to nothing but broken bones, a pool of blood surrounded him. The man was in complete shock, but he stood his ground to keep the gods power safe.

From behind the rubble appeared about fifteen men, dressed in black Nazi uniforms, the symbol of what seemed to be a skull with the legs of an octopus was patched on each of their right shoulders. The surrounded the man to make sure he couldn't escape; the others uncovered a coffin that had been placed in the center of the castle, with what seemed to hold the item of the gods. They began to push it open with all their might, but it wouldn't budge, it was made for this kind of situation.

"Well well" A voice began to speak, having a deep and scratchy low tone to it. The wise man turned to see Gilbert standing on top of all the rubble, his hands behind his back, a determined look on his face. "Never thought the place would be here but, X marks the spot after all." A grin appeared on the Prussian's pale face, wide and evil.

The elder man took a step back in disbelief; this was the demon who wants the power of the gods? "W-what are you after? A legend?" He said, his voice shaking slightly from fear. The grin on the others face grew wider as he stepped forward into the light, His eyes beating red with pride, his hair as white as now, skin like a new born child who's never yet seen the sun's rays. He was a beautiful man, the completion of an angel, but the soul of the devil himself.

"A legend you say?" Gilbert laughed, walking closer to the man. "If that's so, then why try so hard to hide it?" The white haired man stood before the wise one and gave a quick giggle before walking to the coffin. He extended his arms and pushed the heavy seal as if it was nothing but paper, it fell to the floor and broke into pieces.

Gilbert took one look at the skeleton; in its hands was a square-shaped blue item that seemed to glow with intense light. The grin on that man's face grew twice its size as he ripped it away from the bones and held it in his own skinny, but yet powerful hands.

"And I see you've made it extremely obvious, that this is a fake." The wise man's eyes grew wide as Gilbert threw the item against the floor, causing it to shatter as if it were made of glass. "A power so strong, it could match with the gods themselves." His snow white hair blew gently in the cold winter breeze that made its way into the hole in the castle wall. Gilbert walked towards a door, engraved into it was the tree of life. "That power has been said to make the weakest man become invincible."

He extended an arm and felt the door with his fingertips, examining it with his red demonic eyes. "Unstoppable." His fingers led him down the path of the snakes take and to the head. "Awesome." He pressed down on the serpent's eye; it was a button that opened a small compartment in the snake's body. Gilbert removed it and opened the box in his hands. "And that's why...I want it all to myself!" A strong blue light arose from the depts. of the compartment, strong enough to out burn the sun, it was amazing...everything he thought it would be and more.

"NO!" The wise man shouted. "THAT SORT OF POWER IS NOT MENT FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO OVERCOME IT, TO OBTAIN IT, TO CONTROL IT!"

A gun shot was heard and the elder man fell to the floor, lying beside the boys slowly rotting body, dead, his blood mixing in with the others. Gilbert closed the box and flicked his head slightly to the side, causing his white bangs to move away from his beat red eyes. His sharp teeth were now seen under his wide nasty grin, standing proudly with the box in his hand, "I already have." Beilschmidt gave the man one last goodbye shot in the head and walked towards the exit he made.


End file.
